


Aurora

by Daxolotl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam and Vriska Serket are teenagers in love on the planet Beforus. Kanaya wants to do her duty as a jadeblood and help the mother grub, and has no intention of ever getting into trouble. Vriska has every intention of changing that.</p>
<p>This is a fanfic for vedinamel, for Ancestral Anthology 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vedinamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/gifts).



"Come oooooooon Fussyfangs, we're gonna miss it!"

You stumble over one of the steps, robes catching on your feet as you try and catch up to the eager ceruleanblood. "Vriska, I really don't think this is a good idea. What if one of the wardens checks our rooms, or a drone finds us, or the trollcops get a complaint call, or…"

Vriska runs back to you and grabs your hands before physically pulling you up the next step. "Less talking, more running! You can tell me about all the ways we're going to get in trouble once we're actually there."

She lets your hands go and you feel yourself blush beneath your hood. You look out of the window next to you and look outwards, beyond the castle walls. Despite your worries, you pull up your robes a little and run to follow her up the spiral stairs. Your footsteps are light in the confined space, especially in comparison to her bright red combat boots that fill the tower with noise.

You reach the top of the tower and double over, panting. 

Vriska laughs at you but you can hear her shortness of breath within it. "Fuck, Fussyfangs, I didn't know you were THAT out of shape."

"Speak for yourself," you retort, standing up straight and looking at her. Her cheeks are flushed with exertion and her hair is wild in the wind. She rubs the back of her neck under your gaze and you step towards her. "You look like you're about to faint."

She harrumphs loudly and does her best to look offended. "Am not!" She punctuates her statement by sticking her tongue out at you. You're torn between the urge to call her mature and the urge to kiss her. Before you get a chance to do either, there's a flash of light. She grins widely. "It's starting!" She pecks your lips with hers and then turns, running at the tower parapet and climbing it. 

You wince at the dangerous position she's in. "Vriska, you really shouldn't climb that. It's dangerous, especially with the wind…"

"Oh, come oooooooon. Just this once?!" She holds her hand out to you. After a moment of indecision, you take it, and she lifts you up on to the parapet with her. You wobble slightly, the wind buffeting you around. You don't feel stable at all, and you sit down to make yourself feel better. Your legs dangle precariously over the drop and you feel ill.

Vriska sits down and nuzzles up against you, her legs swinging. You close your eyes and feel yourself starting to relax. Her presence soothes you, regardless of how pushy she can be. When you're with her, you feel like you can take on the world. At least until you try to. Then you just feel like you're going to get into trouble, and try to encourage her back to your respective rooms. For some reason she always takes that as you propositioning her.

There's a flash bright enough for it to be seen through your eyelids, and you open your eyes. The show is starting.

A bright green aurora weaves silently across the sky, flashing. Your jaw drops. "Empress…" you swear, and Vriska giggles.

"Careful. In a few more sweeps I might even have you swearing like me."

You don't respond. You're too entranced by the lights. They weave and writhe like great serpents of the sky, caught in an eternal dance. 

Vriska's fingers interlink with yours. "Do you like it?"

You keep staring. "I love it," you finally say, and you can feel her smile radiate as brightly as the aurora.

"Good," she says, and you look over at her. Her eyes glint with mischief. "Because I love you."

She kisses you, and you kiss her, and all of space dances for your matesprit.

You kiss her until you complain that you're missing the show she dragged you out here to see. She retorts that she _is_ the show she dragged you out here to see, but allows you to go back to watching the aurora.

You hold her in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the beauty of Beforus.

"…Hey, do you think I could spit on the chief warden's hive from here?"

You laugh.

_

You're still laughing and kissing her when the drones come for you.

She sees them first, and rudely interrupts your makeout session by shoving you backwards. You fall from the parapet and land roughly on the tower floor, gasping. "Vriska, what was…" She turns and drops, landing on top of you and moving a hand to cover your mouth.

You hear the motors of the drone's flight mechanisms a few seconds later, and a sickly red light replaces the green surrounding you. It scans across the parapet where you'd been sitting only moments before. You lie very still, Vriska's familiar weight doing a little to comfort you. You knew you'd get in trouble for this! Why do you always let her talk you into these things? _Oh, Kanaya, ignore the mother grub's demands, it'll be fine!_ Or _Oh, Kanaya, we should sneak out tonight, it'll be great!_

The drone's engines whirr and it continues along its flight path. You relax and Vriska grins. "That's enough excitement for one night," she says, and takes her hand off your mouth. "Let's get you back to your dorm, little miss law-abiding citizen."

You nod and the two of you get to your feet, running down the stairs hand in hand.

You've almost made it to freedom when you hear the tower door open. "Hello?! Who's up here? I swear, Serket, if it's you again, there'll be hell to pay."

Vriska freezes. "Shit! It's warden Kaslow! Run, back up the tower!" You turn and run, dragging Vriska with you.

"Damn it, I know you're here! There's nowhere for you to run!" You hear his footsteps chasing you, but there's only one thing on your mind right now: escape.

You make it three quarters of the way up when you see the red light ahead of you. "INTRUDER DETECTED. INITIATING NONLETHAL TARGET SUPPRESSION PARAMETERS."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Vriska's panicking, and drags you back down the stairs. The warden is closing in. The drone is closing in. There's nowhere to go. She looks out of the window you've been forced to. Nowhere to run. "Do you trust me?" she asks.

"Vriska, what are you…"

"Kanaya, do you trust me?"

You swallow and nod.

"Then follow me."

She runs, smashing through the window shoulder-first and toppling forwards. You don't think about it. You don't think about the fall, or how high up you are, or the broken glass, or the fact that she just vandalised the tower. You trust her. So you jump.

You land in the moat, and the impact forces the breath from your lungs. You swallow a mouthful of freezing-cold water before starting to swim, dragging yourself to the surface. Vriska is already there, laughing. The force of you surfacing causes water to ripple into her mouth and she coughs.

The two of you swim to the moat's edge and climb out before collapsing. You stare up at the aurora, ignoring how cold you feel and the way your muscles ache. Vriska laughs again, and that sets you off. You start laughing, and stagger to your feet. Your robes are waterlogged and heavy but that doesn't stop your laughter. You pull her up and kiss her before turning to face the tower. Courage blooms in your chest.

"Better luck next time, fuckers!" you shout. The shocked look on Vriska's face makes it completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My original prompt was "A story of an adventurous pre-scratch Vriska trying to show Kanaya that there is more to life than her obligations to the Mother Grub, resulting in both getting into trouble with the authorities of Beforus."
> 
> I hope you like it, vedinamel! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope that comes across.


End file.
